familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ralph Kohlman (1884-1957)
Ralph Kohlman (1884-1957) was a Freemason and Shriner. He was a half owner of Elliot Electrotype and Stereotype and Mat Company of New York. (b. May 18, 1884, Brooklyn, Kings County, New York City, New York, USA - d. June 02, 1957, 4:25 am, Hasbrouck Heights Hospital, Hasbrouck Heights, Bergen County, New Jersey, USA) Parents His parents were: Rachel Stern (1851-?) and Isaac Kohlman (1851-?). His parents were Jewish. His father was born in Alsace, France and probably spoke German. Isaac worked as a tailor. His mother was born in New York and her parents were from Bavaria. Birth Ralph was born in 1884 in Brooklyn, New York City. Siblings *Caroline Kohlman (1877-?) who was born in January of 1877 *Celia Lillie Kohlman (1880-1942) who married Sidney C. Moos *Sadie Kohlman (1882-1972) aka Sarah Kohlman, who was born in June of 1882 and married a Casper and died in Hackensack *Pauline Kohlman (1886-?) who was born in November of 1886 and married a Franklin *Wolfe Centennial Kohlman (1889-1975) who married Kathyrn Hauser (1888-1984) *Cleonine Kohlman (1893-?) who was born in February of 1893 Brooklyn, New York City In 1880 the family was living in Brooklyn and Isaac was working as a tailor. Isaac was indexed as "Isaac Hohlmann". Elliot Electrotype & Stereotype & Mat Company Ralph was a 40% owner of the Elliot Electrotype & Stereotype & Mat Company in New York. Hoboken, New Jersey In 1900 the family was living at 78 Grand Street in Hoboken, New Jersey, and Ralph was working as a "book keeper". Marriage In 1904 he married Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) and he was ostracized from his family for marrying someone outside his faith according to the oral family tradition. However, Ada's grandfather was Jewish. Her father appears to have been secular and some of his children adopted Christianity. Ada and Ralph may have had a child that died at birth according to the census. Jersey City, New Jersey In 1910 Ralph and Ada were living with Ada's father and mother at 22 Hopkins Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey. World War I draft registration On September 12, 1918 he registered for the draft while living at 35 Hopkins Avenue in Jersey City. He was working as a electrical finisher at the Empire Oil and Electrical Company at 251 William Street in New York City. Lyndhurst, New Jersey In 1930 they appear in the US Census living at 277 Travers Place in Lyndhurst, Bergen County, New Jersey where they were indexed as "Stohlman". In 1936 Ada and Ralph were the godparents for the baptism of Naida Lynette Van Deusen (1936- ) on July 26, 1936. Ada and Ralph were living at 60 Crane Avenue in Rutherford, Bergen County, New Jersey when they both died in 1957. They also rented a summer cottage at Matavan Beach near Keansburg, New Jersey. Ada died on January 23, 1957 and Ralph died on June 02, 1957. Hidden money The oral family story was that when Ada died, Ralph found $90,000 in cash hidden under the rugs and locked in the kitchen and bathroom cabinets inside cups. Ada and Ralph died within four months of each other. Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968), Ada's brother, said that it was a shame that Ralph didn't die first. If he died first, he would have left his money to Ada, and Ada would have left it to her siblings. Instead Ralph left his money to his mistress, Dorothy Rommel, a heavy set woman that he met at the Cohen hardware store. The other half of the money was left to Benjamin Cohen who owned the hardware store and was Ralph's best friend. Ralph enjoyed gardening and grew roses. They did not have any living children. Funeral notice His funeral notice was published in the New York Times on June 3, 1957; June 4, 1957; and June 5, 1957: "Kohlman - Ralph, of 60 Crane Avenue, Rutherford, New Jersey, formerly of Jersey City, New Jersey, on June 2, 1957, beloved husband of the late Ada Auugusta (nee Freudenberg), brother of Mrs. Sadie Casper, Mrs. Pauline Franklin, Wolfe C. Kohlman and the late Carrie and Mrs. Lillian Moos. Relatives and friends, also members of the Rising Star Lodge, number 109, Free and Accepted Masons, are invited to attend Masonic funeral service at the Otto Mack Funeral Home, corner Central Avenue and Hutton Street, Jersey City, New Jersey, Tuesday, June 4 at ... p.m. Religious service Wednesday at 3 p.m. Internment East Ridgelawn Cemetery, Delewanna, New Jersey." Death He died on June 02, 1957, 4:25 am, Hasbrouck Heights Hospital, Hasbrouck Heights, Bergen County, New Jersey. He died of a "posterior coronary thrombosis". Burial He was buried at East Ridge Lawn Cemetery at 255 Main Avenue in Clifton, Passaic County, New Jersey with his wife Ada. His funeral notice ran in the Bergen Evening Journal and the New York Times on June 03, 1957. Will His will was probated on June 14, 1957 in Hackensack, Bergen County, New Jersey. It read as follows: I, Ralph Kohlman, of 60 Crane Avenue, in the Borough of Rutherford, County of Bergen and State of New Jersey, being of sound mind and memory, do hereby make, publish and declare this my Last Will and Testament, hereby expressly revoking any and all wills by me at any time heretofore made. First: I direct my executor hereinafter named to pay all my just debts and funeral expenses as soon after my death as is practable. Second: I give and bequeath to the Masonic Charity Foundation, the sum of Two Thousand ($2,000) Dollars. Third: I give and bequeath to the Bergen County Heart Association, Inc., 14 Washington Place, Hackensack, New Jersey, the sum of Two Thousand ($2,000.00) Dollars. Fourth: I give and bequeath to my sister, Pauline Franklin, the sum of Three Thousand ($3,000.00) Dollars. Fifth: I give and bequeath to my sister, Sadie Casper, the sum of Three Thousand ($3,000.00) Dollars. Sixth: I give and bequeath to my sister-in-law, Clara Freudenberg, the sum of Three Thousand ($3,000.00) Dollars. Seventh: I give and bequeath to my nephew, Ralph Kohlman Freudenberg, the sum of Three Thousand ($3,000.00) Dollars. Eighth: I give and bequeath to my good friend, George Sanford, the sum of Three Thousand ($3,000.00) Dollars. Ninth: I give and bequeath to my good friend, Harry Schnitzer the sum of Three Thousand ($3,000.00) Dollars. Tenth: I give and bequeath to my good friend, May McCarthy Holbrook the sum of Five Thousand ($5,000.00) Dollars. Eleventh: I give and bequeath to the Shriners Crippled Children's Hospital the sum of Two Thousand ($2,000.00) Dollars. Twelfth: I hereby give, devise and bequeath to my good friend, Samuel E. Barison the sum of Two Thousand ($2,000.00) Dollars. Thirteenth: I give and bequeath to East Ridge Lawn Cemetery, Delawanna, New Jersey the sum of Three Thousand ($3,000.00) Dollars in trust and direct that they invest same in accordance with the laws of the state of New Jersey and to use the income for the care and maintenance of the mausoleum my mortal remains will eventually be interred. I direct that no bond be required by the East Ridge Lawn Cemetery in the faithful performance of it's duties as trustee of the aforesaid Three Thousand ($3,000.00) Dollars. Fourteenth: I give and bequeath to my good friend, Dorothy Rommel all my household furniture and personal effects including the automobile in my name, to have and hold forever. Fifteenth: I hereby give, bequeath and devise all my real estate to my trustee, Samuel E. Barison, and direct that he sell all my said real estate upon such terms, conditions and selling price as he may deem advisable after obtaining at least two appraisals by reliable, licensed real estate brokers of this State. a. No purchaser of any real property sold by my trustee shall be obligated to inquire into the necessity of such sale or to see to the application of the purchase money arising therefrom. b. The proceeds of the sale of the aforesaid real estate shall be used in carrying out the provisions of this Will. Sixteenth: All the rest, residue and remainder of my Estate consisting of real, personal or of mixed nature, wheresoever situate and wheresoever found, I give, devise and bequeath to my good friend, Dorothy Rommel of 199 Arlington Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey and my good friend, Benjamin Cohen, of 80 Palisade Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey in equal shares, share and share alike, in fee simple to have and hold forever. Seventeenth: I hereby nominate, constitute and appoint Samuel E. Barison, executor and trustee of this my Last Will and Testament and I direct that no bond shall be required for the faithful performance of his duties. In Witness Whereof, I have hereunto set my hand and seal this 31 day of May, 1957. Ralph Kohlman. Samuel E. Barison was his lawyer and Benjamin Cohen was his friend that owned a hardware store, according to Arthur Freudenberg II (1929- ). Dorothy Rommel was a heavy set woman and Ralph Kohlman met her at the hardware store. Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:American Freemasons